More Than a Doorway Conversation
by resident-of-storybrooke
Summary: Things haven't been easy since Emma and Henry have returned back to Storybrooke, especially with a devilishly handsome pirate spending a lot of time with her son. Can they talk it out? Or was it more than just Killian's lips that were cursed? tumblr prompt: Could you do a s3 angst deleted scene set after they return from new york?


_**A/N Prompt: Could you do an s3 angst deleted scene set after they return from New York?**_

 _ **Why yes, yes I can anon! Set around 3x19. Prompt 2 already?! Y'all are the best! Keep sending them my way, I am having a blast. You can also read this on**_

He'd enjoyed his day with the lad, in fact he enjoyed every day with Henry. He was such a little spitfire; he was so smart, much like his father. However, he missed Bae - Neal, he could tell this was hard for Henry, with his memories just coming back and missing a chance to be with his father once more. Killian knew the pain well; losing family was never easy, especially at such a young age. There was at least one good thing in his life, well one good person - his mother, his Swan.

Henry was passed out asleep on his bed, they had spent the whole day together on a boat, which he told Emma he kindly borrowed and would give back before the owner would even notice. When she had rolled her eyes, his heart fluttered just a little bit faster, only she could do that to him. She made him feel more alive than anyone had in centuries. He knew he was daft if he ever thought she could truly care for him, let alone love him, especially after keeping the secret of Zelena cursing him. When she had allowed to let Henry spend the day with him, he was so taken aback, maybe she could forgive him and give him a chance after all, but he wasn't holding his breath.

A knock broke him from his train of thoughts, it could only be one person, no one else knew where he was living nowadays. Living on land was still difficult for him to fully grasp, but he would give up the Jolly Roger in a heartbeat all over again if it meant he got to see her and she was back with her family, where she belonged.

Before he opened the door, he peaked out the peephole, just to steal a quick glance at the woman who has stolen his heart. She looked uneasy, fidgeting with her keys to that vessel of her's, the blasted thing was a metal coffin on wheels, but he knew how much it meant to her. He looked closer, just for a moment longer, she was mouthing something to herself speaking ever so faintly, she said his name, his actual name. His heart dropped. She wanted to talk to him about something bothering her; he wasn't going to make her wait a second longer. He put on his best smile and opened the door in one quick motion that took her by surprise.

"Ah, Swan. Now, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She took a step back, looking him up and down in awe seeing him in what Henry called sweatpants. He wasn't used to this realm's clothing yet, but when he saw the tiniest hint of mischief in Emma's eyes as she licked her lips unconsciously he had a feeling he would quite like this. She shook her head almost if trying to remember why she was there in the first place.

"Hook, in case you forgot you had my son today. Oh god, please tell me you still have Henry!" A flash of panic appeared on her face, Killian soon realized that she was in no state for any jokes concerning Henry. He quickly reassured her that the lad was asleep in the bed; he had been exhausted after another one of his "pirate lessons" (as Henry so happily referred to them).

"You seem vexed, is everything alright love?" He tried to meet her eyes and give her a reassuring smile that he was being sincere with his question.

"No, well yes, but it's a bit more than a doorway conversation." She merely mumbled the words; he could see this wasn't easy for her. He knew better than to push her too far, but maybe she needed a little love tap to get started.

"I'm sorry." She immediately looked up at him, shocked by his words. "I am, for what I did, keeping a secret from you, for trying to keep Henry away from all of this. You're his mother; I should've told you everything, love." He started reaching for her; he didn't know why he did it, maybe to comfort her - maybe to comfort himself.

"Stop! No, you don't get to call me "love" anymore." Her entire body posture changed, she was tense. Her eyes focused on him, a frown replacing her enchanting smile, and her fingers clenched shut. He knew she really didn't come over here to fight, but this was how she handled things: she fought and she ran. He knew she was a survivor just like him, and this was how she had made it this far, he couldn't fault her when she resorted to her past ways. He stepped out of the room so that they were both out in the hallway.

"Fine, Swan, what's wrong then?"

"You lied to me Jones, that's what's wrong!" He needed to convey his thoughts properly; he knew she wasn't going to give him much longer to explain everything.

"Please, you need to hear me lo- Swan. What was I supposed to do? She threatened you and your boy, I couldn't let her hurt him, and I sure as hell would never let her near you. Zelena is a bloody demon, who knows what she would have done to either one of you. I was just trying to give you your best-"

"Don't you damn say my best chance! How dare you decided what is right for me, controlling me like that?" She was getting louder, he tried to step closer again, but she stepped back putting her arms out so he wouldn't come near her.

"I know you didn't ask for your memories back, I know part of you will always resent me for that. I ripped you from your lives, however fake as they were, it was real to you. But I know what it is like to live without family, I've lost so many people that I cared about, and I couldn't let you go on a second longer thinking you didn't have a family or that you weren't loved." His voice broke at that last part, before he looked down, he could see her eyes widen. She knew what he had really just said, the true depth of that disclosure. Her mouth hung open for a moment, trying to figure out what to say after his confession.

"You of all people know what it is like to lose a loved one, I get that. I appreciate you trying to help Henry, but I'm his mother and you are not his father."

"Aye, that I'm not." He looked down at the hideous carpet covering the hallway, and when he looked up he could feel his body posture change, he was tense all the sudden. "I never really had one either, so how a pirate couldbe any help around your lad is that how it is?" He never raised his voice at her, but something about not being a father struck a chord with him. "I am-, I'm not the best man, I've never once pretended to be more that what I am, but please, next time you want to give parenting advice maybe look in the mirror darling."

"What the hell does that mean, Hook?" His colorful moniker, which once brought a devilish smirk to his lips, now felt like a punch in the gut.

"You bloody well know what it means. You want to leave, don't you? And don't lie to me Swan, you say you know when people are lying? I know when you are; remember you're an open book to me. So answer me, you have no intentions in staying here, don't you?" The once so full of rage Emma had retreated, she couldn't speak but merely nodded her head confirming his statement. He had struck a chord with her now; she looked like she was holding back tears still fidgeting with those damn keys. How could he be so cruel to her?

This time when he spoke, it was softer, trying to regain his calm manner, but his emotions started to get the best of him, and he got choked up. "Do you realize everything you would be leaving behind here? What you would be taking Henry away from? There are people here who love you, Swan, and I don't know if any of them could live without you - again. Don't you love or even care about anyone here?"

"You know what, I think I'd like to get my son and get out of here if you're done now." He couldn't bare to look her in the eyes, he couldn't face her after being such a git. He moved to open the door and off to the side so she could wake Henry from his slumber.

After some coaxing, she was finally able to get him up and ready to go back to her parent's apartment. Henry grabbed his jacket from the desk, Emma waiting for him by the open door, but before they left, he ran over to Hook.

"Thank you, Killian. I know you have a lot going on, so thanks for taking me sailing and telling me about my dad. I had a great time with you. I'm happy you brought us back, and that you're a part of our family." Henry hugged him then, it took Killian a minute to realize what was happening before he finally wrapped his arms around the boy. For a moment, Killian felt a warmth within his heart he hadn't felt in a long time, it brought a smile to his face and for a moment he forgot about him and Emma's talk. Then he looked up at her, not sure what to expect after his disclosure.

She was holding back tears, her hands covering her mouth, but he could see she was smiling, it was small but there was a hint of it showing. He smiled back at her, shooting her a wink. Emma huffed, shaking her head, a slight blush creeping upon her cheeks. "See you for our next lesson?" He could hear the hope in the young lad's voice, Killian could tell how much this meant to Henry, and in that moment he promised he would never let Henry down.

"Aye, lad, wouldn't miss it even if a portal appeared and took me away to Agrabah." He ruffled Henry's hair, both laughing at the absurd notion before he walked out the door ahead of his mother. Without thinking Killian hooked Emma's arm, she glared down at his appendage that was holding her back from leaving and then finally up at him.

"What do you want Killian?" She said his real name; she had only done it a few times up until this point, usually by accident. A quick smirk came and went across his face, not trying to ruin the moment.

"I know my words might not mean a lot to you right now, that you feel as though you have the weight of the world on your shoulders, but I want you to know one thing." He took a deep breath, as if he was a lad trying to tell his crush how he felt. "I promised you, Emma that not a day would go by that I wouldn't think of you, and I swear to you that was true and will always be true. You deserve better than an old pirate like me, I am not a fool, but I swear to you, Emma Swan, I will never give up on you and making you feel lov- cared for." She was stunned by his confession, he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on her cheek and was ready to bid her farewell for the night.

As he pulled back, he felt her hands wrap behind his head and bring his lips to meet hers. It was the first time their lips had touched since Emma lost her magic. It wasn't a heated kiss like in Neverland, but it was consuming nonetheless and also sweet. As he opened, his eyes he could see her's were still closed and for a moment, just for a second, there was a moment of pure bliss. In that moment she wasn't the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, the Wicked Witch of the West wasn't here to enact some sort of deranged revenge plot, and he was just a man in love with a stunning woman. As her eyes opened she realized what she had done, the smile from her face quickly disappeared, and she ran to catch up with Henry.

He brought his fingers to his lip, just as he did in Neverland, just as he did when she saved his life earlier this week. He would follow her to the end of the world or time if he needed to, and he was ready to prove himself worthy of her love.


End file.
